Evil Dennis
Evil Dennis is a g-major clone of Dennis from Stanley, he is blue and wears a spike for a hand, and uses it to kill Harry and Elsie. he only comunicates from sound effects, and does not use words or talk. He Is Only Voiced By Frank Welker. Roles He played The Grinch in How the Fish Stole Christmas He played Squidward Tentacles in SuperWhy ReaderPants *he is an octopus He and his normal clone played Patrick Star in StanleyBob GriffPants *he is a starfish He and his normal clone played Timon in The Griff King *he is a meerkat He and his normal clone played Darwin Thornberry in The Wild Cartoonberries Gallery Evil Dennis (Stanley).png Mexican Evil Dennis.PNG How the Fish Stole Christmas.png Wolves, Inc. Evil Characters.jpg Evil NatureRules1 Characters.png OH NO, EVIL DENNIS!.png Category:Evil Versions of Characters Category:Stanley Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Fan-Made Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:G-Major Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jerks Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Fish Category:Goldfish Category:Spiked Characters Category:Jealous Characters Category:Sharp Characters Category:Pirates Category:SHIVER ME TIMBERS!!!!!!! Category:HARRY!!!!! Category:Complete Monster Category:Friendly Characters Category:Brats Category:Villians Category:Retards Category:Retarded Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Funny villains Category:Funny Villains Category:Jedis Category:Goofy Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Dimwits Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Cowards Category:Gay Category:Idiots Category:Piranhas Category:Heroes Turned To Evil Category:Murderers Category:Assholes Category:Brothers Category:Creeps Category:Creepy Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Morons Category:Rude Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Perverts Category:Perdophillies Category:Evil Characters Category:Bastards Category:Bastard Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Comedians Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Characters who cry Category:Nincompoops Category:Siblings Category:Masters of Evil Category:Cloned Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Ancestors Category:Cousins Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Whe Become Evil Category:Demons Category:Attempted murderers Category:Bad To The Bone Category:Robbers Category:Cops Category:Policemen Category:Arresters Category:Attempted Child Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Dumbass Category:Eletrocuted Characters Category:Electric Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Prehistoric Characters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Knights Category:Ninjas Category:Back-stabbers Category:Satan's child Category:Satan's Child Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Satantis Category:Devils Category:Demonic Characters Category:Killers Category:Vampires Category:Swordwearers Category:Characters Who Swearing Category:Insane Category:Goblins Category:Male Villains Category:DO-EVIL Category:Officers Category:Doctors Category:Evil Scientists Category:Heroic Killers Category:Dealers Category:Child's Nightmares Category:Animal Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Friendly Villians Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Racists Category:Mexican Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Evil Clones Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters with dog teeth Category:Cyclops Category:Spoiled Category:Stoned Characters Category:Dictators Category:Loosers Category:Dorks Category:Losers Category:Cheaters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Characters who live in blood Category:Numbskulls Category:Avatars Category:Ramskullians Category:Child Murderers Category:Thugs Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Evil Fish Category:Clones Category:No Category:Monsters Category:Predators Category:Shooters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Dumb Villains Category:Dumb Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Don’s Friends Category:Wild Animals Category:Evil Animals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Wankers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Giants Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Go!Animate Characters Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Memes Category:Bitches Category:Pricks Category:Criminals Category:Ugly Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Stupid Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Pedofiles Category:Loses Temper Category:Carnivores Category:Clans Category:Disney Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Those arrested Category:Villains who get arrested Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Heroes killed by a villain Category:Characters who inflate Category:Sharks Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Angelerfish Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Psycopaths